Déjà vu
by Merinare
Summary: [Hopeless AU] Esto ya había sucedido, y él había sido el culpable. Esta vez, la historia será diferente.


_**IMPORTANTE:**_ Antes de comenzar a leer esta historia, deberán leer el apartado " _Universos Alternos: [Hopeless]"_ en mi perfil. Contiene una breve explicación del mundo en el que se basan los hechos ocurridos, y contribuye con la trama y situación de la historia.

Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de la franquicia del mismo nombre.

Advertencias: Violencia, Fic Psicológico, Muerte de los personajes.

Dedicatoria: Participante de "Junio: Mes de la Maldad" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak".

* * *

 **Déjà vu**

El atardecer en el Lago de la Furia estaba calmo y tranquilo. Las olas golpeaban suavemente en la orilla, mientras con mi cabello rojo como el fuego, y una capa larga hasta los pies, estrechaba con solemnidad las manos de una joven de pelo negro, que sonreía de satisfacción. A su lado, el Bayleef de la chica nos miraba con un poco de recelo, y bufó cuando abrí la boca para hablar.

— El viaje para convertirte en Campeona Pokémon es largo y difícil —dije, examinando a la joven con seriedad— Aun así, ¿quieres continuar?

La chica no emitió ni una palabra, pero sus ojos destellaron de furia por un momento. Ese brillo tan característico… lo había visto antes. ¿Acaso era en la mirada iracunda de aquel extraño Gyarados? No, había sido mucho antes que eso. Hace dos años, en la Meseta Añil, un chico sostuvo esa mirada de coraje, de determinación, mientras me desafiaba junto a sus Pokémon. No como herramientas, sino como iguales.

— Ya veo —suspiré, cerrando los ojos por un momento— No, tienes razón. Si hubieras abandonado tan fácilmente, nunca hubieras seguido ese sueño en primer lugar.

Con un destello de mi mano derecha, liberé a una criatura anaranjada, y en un santiamén, me había montado y elevado en el aire, sin haberle dado siquiera una orden.

— ¡Espero verte de nuevo! —grité con convicción, y me alejé a toda velocidad, mientras el cuerpo de la chica se hacía más y más pequeño.

Sólo esperaba… que la esperanza de esa joven no se cayera a pedazos en su camino hacia el campeonato.

* * *

El viento me despertó repentinamente, con un escalofrío. Los rayos de Sol apenas ingresaban en la ventana entreabierta de mis aposentos en la Liga Añil. Abrí la ventana, y mis ojos se llenaron de la hermosa vista que el amanecer me regalaba. Sin embargo, tenía un pensamiento fijo en la cabeza: debía detener aquel combate a toda costa. Me vestí apresuradamente mientras liberaba a mi Dragonite de su Pokéball dirigiendo el rayo de energía hacia la ventana, y me monté en él, en camino hacia Ciudad Endrino. Mi única esperanza era que no fuera demasiado tarde. Con el cuerpo helado por el frío de las montañas y el pelo ondeando al viento, busqué una carta entre sus bolsillos y la desplegué.

 _Querido Lance:_

 _Sería un honor tenerte de invitado en nuestra ciudad natal. Sin embargo, te agradecería que vinieras luego del almuerzo; tengo deberes de líder hasta el mediodía, y no querrías pasar toda la mañana en la Guarida Dragón, con todos esos ancianos._

 _Con amor,_

 _Tu prima, Clair._

 _PD: ¿Puedes creer que una chiquilla ha venido desde Pueblo Primavera a retarme? Se apareció en medio de la noche, sin decir una palabra, y me dio un susto de muerte. Ya veremos a quién asusta luego de que le dé una buena lección._

— Más rápido, Dragonite —exclamé, guardándome la carta y espoleando a mi Pokémon, como si de un equino se tratase— ¡Usa Agilidad!

El Pokémon bramó con un poco de molestia y su cuerpo anaranjado se iluminó, antes de que diera un nuevo impulso con sus pequeñas alas. Sorprendentemente, su velocidad de vuelo aumentó casi el doble, mientras alcanzaban la cima de la cadena montañosa que separaba Kanto de Johto, para comenzar un temeroso descenso en picada. Pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que pudiera ver el pequeño conjunto de casas que era Ciudad Endrino.

— No tenemos tiempo para bienvenidas —le susurré en el oído a mi Pokémon, y le di unas palmadas, antes de sujetarme con fuerza a su cuello— ¡Destroza la puerta del gimnasio con un Hiperrayo!

Tal y como lo había ordenado, el Dragonite abrió las fauces y un destello blanco se formó en el interior de su boca. El brillo se convirtió en una bola de luz que se hizo más y más grande, hasta que fue expulsada en forma cónica, para así impactar en un punto tan exacto como una sencilla puerta que voló en mil pedazos. La gente miró anonadada hacia el cielo mientras ambos ingresábamos en la estructura como un destello, y éramos azotados por el calor que había en el interior.

Sobrevolamos las piscinas de lava ardiente que separaban las islas del gimnasio Endrino con desesperación, mientras observaba el combate a lo lejos: de un lado se encontraba mi prima Clair, comandando a uno de sus Dragonair para que realizara una Onda Trueno sobre el Meganium de su contrincante… la chica de pelo negro, que había conocido en el Lago de la Furia.

— Clair, ¡detente! —grité, pero su prima no me oyó; quizás el fragor de la batalla la mantenía fuera de este mundo, pues tampoco parecía haber oído el estruendo que habían ocasionado las puertas al ser destrozadas.

En una majestuosa orden, Clair ordenó un ataque de Llamarada, que su oponente no vio venir. El fuego formó una figura de cinco puntas y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el Meganium de la chica, que se encontraba justo detrás. Pude ver cómo ésta saltaba hacia un lado para esquivar el cuerpo de su Pokémon, que salió despedido hacia atrás para terminar hundiéndose en la caliente lava.

— ¡NOOO! —gritó finalmente la chica.

— Oponente Crystal, su siguiente Pokémon— ordenó Clair, con una mirada de aburrimiento en sus ojos, pero la joven la ignoró.

Mis ojos se esmerilaron a la par que los de aquella chica Crystal mientras ella, con las manos temblorosas, buscaba desesperadamente una Pokéball roja en su cinturón, y apuntaba el rayo de energía rojiza a la ubicación en la que su Meganium había caído. Sin embargo, la esfera jamás lo recuperó. Luego de unos dos minutos, la chica se detuvo. Pude ver exactamente como la joven comenzaba a asimilar la cruda realidad. Su Pokémon, su compañero de aventuras, se había ido. Para siempre.

— ¿Acaso esa es tu primera muerte? —comentó Clair arqueando una ceja ante la chica, que miraba la lava ardiente, incrédula— ¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta el octavo gimnasio sin perder ni un solo Pokémon? —la mujer parecía extrañada, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente— Envía a tu siguiente combatiente. De ti depende ahora quien continuará a tu lado y quién no. Esto es una batalla, y debes aprender cuándo es necesario hacer sacrificios para obtener la victoria.

Había visto esta escena antes. ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?

Habían pasado dos años desde que aquel joven, Red, se había abierto paso a través del resto del Alto Mando, para alzarse con la gloria. Su mirada era eufórica, y su Pikachu parecía más que dispuesto a acabar con mi equipo entero de un solo movimiento. El combate comenzó, y tal y como lo había previsto, aquel roedor eléctrico descargó dos Truenos sobre mis dos primeros Pokémon, que se desplomaron inmediatamente. La sangre me hervía mientras enviaba a mi tercer Pokémon. Y entonces sucedió.

A lo mejor el chico subestimó la velocidad de mi Aerodactyl. Quizás confiaba en la resistencia de su Pikachu, o que me contendría tal y como había hecho él para no matar a mis Pokémon. Qué iluso. De un feroz Mordisco, mi Aerodactyl cazó al roedor como si de una presa se tratase, y lo escupió con fuerza contra el suelo, donde se quedó inmóvil, petrificado al igual que su Entrenador, que se quedó mirando a su Pikachu en estado de shock.

Era su primera muerte, no había duda de eso. Aquel joven de gorra roja, increíblemente, se las había ingeniado para vencer a los ocho gimnasios de Kanto y a tres cuartas partes del Alto Mando sin sufrir ninguna baja. De haber sabido eso, jamás hubiera permitido que un miembro de mi equipo atacara hasta matar. Fue mi culpa que, en el último paso hacia el campeonato, se hubiera convertido en uno más. El brillo en sus ojos se transformó en una mirada vacía, sedienta de venganza. Dejó caer su Pokéball, y apretando los dientes con furia, destrozó la Pokéball de su Pikachu; al fin y al cabo, se había convertido en un dispositivo inútil. Y en un ágil movimiento, envió a su siguiente Pokémon, el cual posó sus ojos en el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo un segundo, antes de atacar sin piedad...

De vuelta en el gimnasio, observé como la joven Crystal se ponía de pie. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, mientras arrojaba la Pokéball de su Meganium a la lava, y con la misma inercia de su cuerpo, enviaba a su próximo combatiente. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver emerger de la esfera que la chica tenía en la mano a un Pokémon de la misma especie que el que Red había enviado en aquella ocasión: Un Gyarados, sólo que este tenía las escamas de color escarlata: se trataba, sin duda, del Gyarados rojo del Lago de la Furia.

Estaba sucediendo nuevamente. El peor golpe que cualquier entrenador debe sufrir: su primera muerte. Mientras más alto te encuentras cuando esto sucede, peor es la caída; tal vez por eso es que los mejores entrenadores son los más inestables mentalmente. Tal vez es por eso que nadie jamás volvió a ver a Red. Aquella pizca de humanidad se desvanecía nuevamente frente a mí, como un fuego ardiente que se consume en la oscuridad infinita de sus pupilas, mientras Crystal despegaba sus labios, sólo para dar su siguiente orden, con la voz quebrada de dolor:

—Ataca hasta matar.

* * *

 _Aclaraciones: Es un final complicado, y no espero que lo entiendan a la primera. Reléanlo un par de veces, intenten desencriptar el mensaje que guardan los últimos párrafos, y si aún así no les queda claro, aquí debajo está la explicación._

 _El personaje que elegí es Lance, y la situación es X se levanta y descubre que X. En este caso, Lance se levanta y descubre que Clair está por cometer la misma atrocidad que él hizo hace dos años._

 _El último párrafo es un déjà vu pasando frente a los ojos de Lance. Hace dos años, Lance luchó contra Rojo, en los eventos de RBY, y mató a su Pikachu. Como represalia, Su Gyarados acabó con los Pokémon restantes de Lance. En esta historia, que sucede en los eventos de GSC, Clair ocasiona la muerte del Meganium de Crystal, y en represalia, su Gyarados rojo (el del Lago de la Furia) acaba con los de Clair._

 _Finalmente, ambos realizan el mismo homenaje/despedida frente a sus propios Pokémon: como Meganium muere en la lava, Crystal tiró su Pokéball a la lava. Como Pikachu fue despedazado, Rojo destroza su Pokéball. Me parece oportuno explicarlo, ya que es un punto crucial que demuestra que ambos no perdieron su humanidad, sino su inocencia._

 _Si lo han disfrutado, ¡dejen una review y díganme qué les ha parecido!_


End file.
